


Take my Present

by Blutkatze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday Present, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze
Summary: It's Yugis Birthday, and it's his first time to really celebrate it with his friends. But Yami is acting strange lately and he won't tell Yugi. And then this ominous present appears, and Yugi doesn't know what that means... Puzzleshipping One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ^o^/
> 
> I have written this last your for Yugis Birthday and uploaded it everyone - except here. I don't know why I haven't done it so far ^^' But yeah, here it is.  
> I checked it myself a few times but there are still a few mistakes in there. If you found one I would be glad if you would tell me.
> 
> I wish you a great time reading!
> 
> Yours,  
> Sunny

“Happy Birthday!”

My friends Jonouchi, Honda und Anzu welcomed me quite loud at the gates of our school. Anzu had made a cake for me, Jonouchi and Honda both had small boxes in their hands. I was a little speechless.

“Uhm, thank you guys! I didn’t expect that though” I said and together we walked to our class. As we entered, my other classmates came over, congratulated me, and hoped to get a slice of Anzu’s cake. “Come on, open up your presents!” Jonouchi said as he handed me over his present. Honda noticed that and slides over to us, so that Jonouchi had to make room for him and nearly bumped into a table. “Yeah, open the presents! You should start with mine, it is perfect for you!” he said and handed me his present too. In that time, Jonouchi got up and started to fight playfully with Honda, which present I should open first. I laughed at this and watched them. They ended as our teacher stepped in and sent us all to our desks.

I decided to open up Jonouchis present first: It was a new deckbox and other stuff to organize my Duel Monsters Cards. Cool, I really needed this, after my grandpa was running low on them in his shop and could not give me any! Honda’s present was some hairglue and something that looked like a big black scrunchie to tieback my hair. Well, it was not as it was perfect for me, but it clearly was not bad at all. Anzu’s present along the cake was a new collar with matching wristbands, but they seemed quite big. I have to try them on first.

After all, it was not bad and besides, I was happy that they care and brought me a present at all. I think that they could have made me the worst presents ever and I would still be glad.

I was just not used to it to get presents from my friends on my birthday.

Class moving on and it seemed that, apart from all the people congratulation me for my birthday, it was an ordinary day at school. However, as I was gazing out of the window I noticed Yami standing near my table doing the same. I was so surprised of his appearance that I did a little jump in my chair. Normally he never showed up during school.

‘Is something wrong, Yami?’ I asked through our mind link. At first he didn’t react, but then he seemed to notice that I was looking at him.  
‘Hm? Oh no, Aibou. Everything’s fine’, he said and vanished.

I blinked and I seem to look somehow dumbstruck because my teacher asked me, if everything was ok.  
  
“Uhm yeah, Mrs. Midori”, I answered in a low voice.  
  
Well, apparently not. It wasn’t the first time that Yami behaved strange. Actually, he acted like this the last few days. He just popped up next to me and seemed to be in thoughts. Sometimes he won’t even react to me when I was trying to talk to him. Yesterday I tried to cheer him up by playing Duel Monsters with him but it won’t help. However, there was no use asking him, because every time I would get the same answer: ‘Everything’s fine’.  
I couldn’t help myself, but I started to feeling left out by him. Have I done something wrong? I started to recap my actions and talks towards him, but I couldn’t find anything wrong. It was a mystery.

“Hey Yugi, class’s over. Wanna come to grab lunch?” Jonouchi asked and smacked me out of my thoughts. I nodded and packed my bag to go to the cafeteria with them. My friends noticed my change of mood and tried to cheer me up. They knew that such a sudden change of my mood could only have something to do with Yami. And while we were sharing the same body they think that cheering one of us up would do the same for the other one. So they told me jokes, made fun of each other (mostly of Jonouchi though, because his outbursts were priceless) and started to fight over the last piece of cake. Of course, it was fun to watch, but Yami and his problem would still be on my mind.

“Hey Yugi, how about going out tonight?” Jonouchi suddenly asked. “There is a special at the Kyoto Bar, that if you decide to celebrate your birthday there you and your friends will have Happy Hour the whole evening! We could meet earlier, so we won’t be too crushed for tomorrow.” 

While Anzu and Honda said that it would be a great idea to celebrate my birthday there, I hesitated. Maybe it was just that I have never celebrated it before, and on the other hand, there was school tomorrow. In addition, I was looking forward to talk with Yami and hope to get something out of him…

‘You should go, Yugi’, he told me. I looked around in search for him, realized though that he was only speaking through our mind link. ‘We have plenty of time tomorrow, and today is your day. Just go and celebrate it.’

For a moment, I thought over it, but then I nodded. “Alright guys, then let us go to the Kyoto Bar tonight! I’ll go and do the reservations when I’m home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Homework sucks.

There might be a real reason behind this stuff, but after nearly 12 years of school, I still couldn’t make it out. It only took my time in the afternoon and stopped me from getting some rest and playing games. However, I have promised my grandpa to get it done right after school; otherwise, he wouldn’t lend me some money for tonight.

As promised to my friends I reserved a table for four persons at the Kyoto Bar, and told them that I would celebrate my birthday this evening. They congratulated me over the phone and booked the table along their permanent Happy Hour Special for us. I couldn’t say that I wasn’t anxious for tonight.

“Is it really your first time to celebrate your birthday?” Yami appeared sitting on my bed and gave me a sweet opportunity to skip my homework for the moment.

“Yes it is. Last year was too busy with all those tournaments going on, and we didn’t know each other so well that we could decide to go celebrate it by going out. And the years before there was nobody I could celebrate with”, I told him and stretched my tensed muscles.

He nodded and was just about to vanish as I launched towards him and said ”Don’t!”

Surprised he looked up to me and I shifted to sit in front of him. “Don’t go back. The last days you were only here for a few moments. Please, stay a little longer…” I pleaded and hoped that he would stay. He gave me his famous smirk and nodded. “Okay, but not for long Yugi. You have work to do.”

‘That doesn’t matter now. It won’t run away’, I thought, happy to spend some time with him. And as he smiled to me, time seemed to freeze.

 

* * *

 

 

“Give me a hint Yami; can I go out like this?”

There I was, standing in front of my mirror and couldn’t decide which black shirt I could wear to which black trouser, and which collar would fit best. My talk with Yami earlier this afternoon was enjoyable and ended much too early. But I couldn’t find out what was bothering him. Sometimes between the talks he would gaze out and his sadness would return. And when I tried to read his emotions through the mind link he just would block me out.

After he got back to the puzzle I couldn’t concentrate anymore and tried to finish my homework as fast as possible. There was this unsatisfying feeling inside me that I wanted to talk more with Yami and every time we talked this feeling grew bigger and bigger. And since I knew that something was on his mind I started worrying about him. After he vanished back into the puzzle I couldn’t think about anything else but Yami.

And that was the point where I realized that my crush on Yami was growing bigger.

After the duel with Bandit Keith before the Battle City Tournament, I noticed that there was more for me than just being partners. I turned it down for quite a while, but now I was sure that Yami will hunt my dreams. He did it before, but I wasn’t ready to confess it to myself; that the person I wanted to love is my other half.

Meanwhile I was sure that my feelings for him are more… romantic. Nevertheless, I could never tell him. On the other hand, I was afraid that he would already know. Maybe this was why he was behaving-

“Have you asked something, Aibou?” Yami said with appearing behind me. I jumped and quickly shoved my thoughts away. “Gosh Yami, you scared me!” I said, holding my heart. He just snickered and gave me an apologetic smile. “Sorry Aibou, wasn’t my intention.”

“Uhm, it’s okay. And yeah, I was asking you if I could go out like this?” I repeated my question and presented myself. I wore a black V-Neck Shirt with a pair of black leather trousers and several belts, along with silver jewelry and the new collar and wristbands Anzu gave me. After all, I wasn’t looking that bad, but my self-esteem wasn’t the biggest so I stayed a little unsure.

Plus, I wanted to hear a compliment from Yami.

I felt his gaze on me, and I tried to scan his feelings through our link. At first I felt… something, but it vanished. “I don’t see anything that would speak against it, Yugi”, he said and I turned around to look at him. For a moment I could see a hint of… maybe, admiration, in his eyes. But it vanished as fast as his feelings. He smiled to me and nodded. “Go out and have some fun, aibou.”

And with that he disappeared again.

I got the slight feeling that I won’t have that much fun without him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy Birthday!”

As we entered the Kyoto Bar, everyone chimed this to me. A barkeeper was standing in front of me holding a small cake with a single candle on it, which I have to blow out. After that I had to shake many hands, we got our welcome drinks and were guided to our table. Somehow they must have known that I’m not ‘no-one’ because we got a quite big table with a view above the illuminated city. I didn’t even know that this bar could offer a view like this. Oh, and there was a card on that table which read “DM WC”. I assume that this was short for Duel Monsters World Champion, and I’m sure that I didn’t mention that on the phone.

The Bar itself was bigger than I thought. It was a two-story location in one of the skyscrapers in Downtown. The seats were comfortable with a fitting table, each group separated with a bigger flowerpot to grant some privacy. In the middle of the room was the staircase that went down to the lower level of the bar, hidden behind a big aquarium. The music had a moderate volume so a conversation wasn’t interrupted. All in all this was one of the fanciest bars I ever was.

“Jonouchi, where did you get to know this bar? This place is great!” I asked my blonde friend. He just snickered. “Well, well, well Yugi, you just have to know the right people” he said and wanted to make a big secret out of it.  
Honda just smacked his head. “Would you just be honest and tell us that you overheard a conversation with Kaiba?!”  
Jonouchi just grumbled at this and Anzu and I couldn’t help but laughing.

As the evening went along more guests were coming to the Kyoto Bar. Some just sat down and wouldn’t mind us laughing and celebrating. But others would recognize me and came to our table, asking for a photo or an autograph. At first I was quite shy and wasn’t really comfortable with doing this. However, with some time – and some alcoholic beverages – I became used to it. Some would even recognized Jonouchi and wanted to have photos with him, too. Overall it wasn’t that dominating, so that we were still for ourselves and enjoying a great time.

At one point later that evening a quite big group came in, along with some people we knew like Otogi or Ryota Kajiki, which joined our table to celebrate along with us. They excused themselves that they didn’t thought about my birthday and couldn’t gave me a birthday present, but I told them that it was okay and I was glad that they wanted to spent some time with us. Even Seto Kaiba showed up, but as the businessman he was he wouldn’t stay too long – he just wanted to check that Jonouchi wouldn’t ruin that so-out-of-his-class-bar he liked to attempt here and then. It was quite funny to watch them both fight.

Along with all these known people around our table, it was no surprise that more people showed up and wanted to have pictures and autographs. At this point a waiter came along and sent those people away, telling them to let us celebrate in peace and promised us to keep those fans away.

As I watched him guiding the masses downstairs I realized in surprise that Yami was standing near the aquarium, watching this scene, not bothering that some of those kids walked right through him. He hadn’t noticed that I was looking at him, so he had no chance to hide anything from me.

His whole expression seemed as he was longing for something. His shoulders hung down, his eyes won’t have that strong, confident sparkle inside them. He leaned against the aquarium as if he needed something – or someone – to support him. I felt that stitch in my heart and if it wasn’t for my friends and being in a public place, I would have stepped forward and tried to be the support he needed.  

At that moment, he shifted his gaze and noticed that I wasn’t watching this group of fans passing him and looked straight at me. He tried to cover his eyes, but he couldn’t trick me. He was sad – but about what? It’s not like I could ask him, he wouldn’t tell me anyway. Not only because it was my birthday, but because he don’t want me to think about his problems.

Was it just- Is he questioning about his own past again? He did that recently before he became so... silent. We were on a good track thanks to the help of Isis and Marik, but with every question answered many more would come up. I just wish I could do something, so he would feel better.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for the evening, guys”, I told Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu as we were leaving the Kyoto Bar. “This was an awesome Evening – even the thing with the whole club singing ‘Happy Birthday’ for me.”  
“Yeah – that was quite amazing! And that without setting it up somehow!” Jonouchi admitted. Actually, it was a bit embarrassing for me. I didn’t like too much attention around my person. But it is something I must become used to, with me being the Duel Monsters World Champion. The alcohol have done its job, too. I never felt so… light in my life. I had to watch out what I will still do this evening.

“I know that you don’t like this kind of attention, Yugi”, Anzu said, “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Honda just nodded. “Nothing to add here. We should try and do this more often!”

I shook my head. “But not at this bar in the near future! Even if it is a great place, but my hands are still hurting from shaking too many hands!”

“And giving so many autographs…” Jonouchi added. He said this with his well-known victory-pose, and we couldn’t help but laughing at this view.

“Alright guys” I snickered. “School is up tomorrow, and I think we should head home. It’s quite late.”  
“Naw, Yugi – still the reasonable one in our group after all this drinks! But you’re right” Honda moaned, and with that we said good night and left in different directions.

As I walked alone, Yami appeared next to me. “I hope you could really enjoy your birthday, aibou”, he said while walking next to me. I smiled to him. “Of course I did. After all, it was my first birthday celebration so far.”

“I still can’t believe that” he said, still surprised about that. I crossed a street and watched the traffic. “Yeah… Don’t you remember that I haven’t got friends until I solved the puzzle and you came into my life?”

His expression changed, but I couldn’t tell exactly to what. I tried to feel his feelings through our mind link, but he closed me off again. He seemed to get sad again. “What’s wrong Yami? Something’s bothering you since quite a while”, I told him while we were walking through a little Park near my home. He looked away. “Nothing, aibou…”

And with that he vanished back into the puzzle. I stopped walking and looked down to it.

‘Yami, I’m worried about you. You looked so sad back at the Bar.’

There was no response.

‘I don’t want you to be sad, Yami…’

‘And I don’t want you to feel sad because of me, Aibou. It’s… fine, ok?’ was his weak answer. I knew that he wouldn’t tell me what he had on his mind. And somehow… it disturbed me. He had his reasons, why he didn’t want to tell me anything. On the other hand he knew everything that is on mine…

“Hey! You’re Yugi Mutou, aren’t you?” I heard someone yelling my name. I looked up and saw a boy roughly my age, I think. “Uhm, yeah”, I replied.  
“Cool, I never thought that I will find you THAT easy! I always wanted to challenge you to a Duel! So here it comes buddy – I challenge you!” he said and got his Duel Disk ready.

I blinked. It was nearly midnight, there was school tomorrow, I could see our game shop from here and this guy is really challenging me?

“I’m sorry, but I cannot accept your challenge. I don’t have my Deck with me and my Duel Disk neither”, I said to him and was about to walk on and wish him a good night, as a Duel Disk was thrown in front of my feet along with a Deck Box. “I expected that, so I brought along my brothers Duel Disk and a various Deck of mine – so you have no excuses!” he yelled and drew his first hand.

‘I’m too tired for this… And I don’t know if I could duel properly after this evening’, I thought about this situation, but I grabbed the Duel Disk automatically and looked up the Deck he gave me. It wasn’t that bad, but I would bet that he had a deck to counter mine in every step. I suppressed a yawn.

‘Let me take care of this, aibou. This Deck is not bad, but it also has its weak points. If he has a similar structure in his Deck it won’t be too hard to beat him’, Yami said over the link to me. Without even waiting for my answer, we switched and I could feel the cool atmosphere of the puzzle. ‘Get some rest, aibou. You had an exhausting day.’

I nodded and relaxed in my soul room. Since the day it was revealed to me, it hadn’t changed much. There were still toys and stuffed animals scattered all over the place. But today there was also a small… present on my bed?

Curious I went over and kneeled in front of it. It was the golden box where the Millennium Puzzle was once in, but additionally there was a small, golden bow on it. Was this a present from Yami?

Well, of course it was. There was no other soul living here in this puzzle and I cannot trick myself and give me a present in my own soul room. But I should’ve noticed it sometime that day. Then it hit me.  
Maybe this wasn’t a present for me. Maybe this was really a present for him. I thought about it early that evening, that I wanted to make Yami feel better. So maybe I just ‘made’ a present in my soul room so that I could give him also a present? After all, he couldn’t step in my soul room…

I decided to wait with that present until Yami would be back. It seemed that Yami was right, because I could sense that his duel wasn’t that hard as he predicted, and this bed looked just so comfortable. There spoke nothing against waiting for him to finish this duel while relaxing on the bed.

  

* * *

 

 

I woke up to a balmy breeze around my nose. I rubbed my eyes and found myself still in the soul room. But something was different. Was that the sound of … waves? And the air was a little bit salty.  
Were we at the beach?

"Good morning, aibou", Yami said, sound a little apologetically. I decided to get up and join Yami outside the puzzle. And I was right – we were at the beach. It was still night, although you could see the dawn on the horizon. “I’m sorry I wake you up”

“No Yami, you didn’t wake me. But why are we here?” I asked curious. It wasn’t Yami’s kind of behavior to walk around and not head straight back home after the Duel – or better said, to do something that wasn’t attended. As always he read my thoughts and feelings and let out a heavy sigh.

“After the Duel I first head home, but I couldn’t find any rest. With you fully asleep I couldn’t change, and I wasn’t tired enough to lie down and sleep. So I decided to leave a note for Grandpa and go for a walk. And this is the only place I know how to get to. I’m sorry Yugi, but I didn’t know what to do”

“No, it’s ok Yami. I was just worried that Grandpa would get a heart attack if he realizes I’m still not home” I said and Yami had to chuckle.

It was his first in days.

“Yami, I am really worried about you. You seemed to be more lost in thoughts than usual, and you couldn’t find rest in days. Don’t try to deny this; I feel it that something is bothering you. So please tell me what’s wrong!” I demanded and looked straight into his eyes. He was surprised about my sudden outburst, but his eyes clouded over after his first strike of feelings were gone, and he tried to hide it again.  
But this time I wouldn’t allow him to close me out. I got nearer and even tried to grab his head so he couldn’t hide his face behind his bangs again. “Please Yami, tell me…” I pleaded.

He just shook his head. “Not here, aibou…” He looked out to the ocean where to first rays of sunlight were peeking over the horizon. With that I let my hands fall down to my side. His whole expression changed, he looked so… vulnerable. It hurted me to see him like this. My heart sank down as I watched him how he watched the dawn. I forgot about time as we were standing close to each other but also so far away. “Let’s head home” he said after a while and began walking down the street to the game shop. I returned to the puzzle as Yami was nearly out of sight. I felt so helpless.

We returned home and got up to my room instantly. I looked at my clock, which read nearly 6 o’clock. It was still time to grab a nap and head to school at around eight. But I wasn’t tired anymore, and I doubt that I could find sleep anyway. I got down to my bed and followed Yami back into the puzzle.

“The Duel was easy…” Yami said as he was walking into his soul room, showing me his back, signaling me he wanted to be alone.

“Yami, please…” I whimpered and in my despair I started playing unfair. Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes. I knew he couldn’t stand me crying, but I really wanted to talk to him. It’s… well it’s still my birthday and-

He laid his hands on my shoulders and directed me into my soul room. To my surprise he entered it with me. The door closed behind us and we were alone, but together. There were only both of us, my toys and this ominous present here with us. No sounds, no other fragrances – nothing that could bother us. Only the sound of our breaths, my little sobs, our heartbeats, his scent…

It felt magical somehow. I also felt a light tingle that spread out my whole body. He was with me…

I calmed down and could feel how he begun to guide me to the bed. We both sat down in silence.

“I’m sorry to get yourself worried about me, aibou. You shouldn’t worry about anyone else on your birthday” he began. Normally I would protest instantly, but not this time. I was afraid that Yami would stop when I started talking now.

“You were right. I was wondering about my past the last days. I mean, there are some such important things that I still couldn’t figure out, and I’m not sure if I ever will. I wonder which day I was born, did I have friends back then that celebrated it with me, was there someone I meant more to...I don’t know why this thoughts were coming the last days Yugi, and I’m sorry to bother you with it” he said and stood up from the bed. I looked up to him.

“It’s okay Yami. You shouldn’t feel bad about it. You cannot control your thoughts or feelings”, I said.

“Well… there is more.”

“Huh?”

He turned back to me and this time he kneeled down and looked into my eyes. But it seemed he cannot bear it and looked away. “I… I am thankful that I can be here with you, Yugi. I was alone for so long and with you by my side, so many wonderful things happened. And yet you try everything to solve the mysteries of my past. I don’t know how I could ever show you how thankful I really am. It even won’t work out on your birthd-”

I cut him down by wrapping my arms around him. And I bet that he was as surprised by my action as I was. Sure… I wanted to be near him, but I was never brave enough to really DO it. But now, with his words and everything, it just came naturally (and I think there is still some alcohol running through my veins). He moved no inch at first, but then he slowly pushed in my direction, so we could sit on my bed together, holding each other close. My heart began to race in my chest as I felt how our link slowly opened and I could finally sense his feelings again. It was overwhelming to feel his joy and gratitude and… love? It engulfed me and spread down my whole body I started shaking. Tears were forming again, but this time not because I was desperate or needed it as a weapon. No, these were tears of happiness…

I tried to answer him with my feelings I felt for him. I thought there would be no use of words. But the feelings inside me grew so big that I couldn’t stay silent.

“There shouldn’t be anything you must be thankful for Yami. If it wasn’t for you in the first place, I wouldn’t have had the best years of my life. Before I solved the puzzle I was alone too, bullied and hated at my school and having no friends at all. The only joy I had were my games. And then, as you stepped into my life, everything changed. Without you, I wouldn’t call Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and you my friends, or would have experienced so many things. Without you, I wouldn’t be called ‘King of Games’ or ‘Duel Monsters World Champion’. Without you, I wouldn’t know what friendship and… love would feel like… Without you, I wouldn’t be the one I’m today. And therefore I’m thankful for you being with me, Yami. I’m really thankful to have you in my life…”

With every sentence, his embrace and my sobs became stronger. Our feelings grew bigger and bigger so that I was sure I was going to explode. Neither of us dared to disturb this beautiful silence. Yami just tried to calm me down by stroking my hair, my back, and my sides. When he got the feeling I was going to loosen up, he planted a small kiss on my forehead and began to hold me close again.

Weren’t my whole thoughts spinning around in my head and my body felt like being on fire, I was sure it was now.

With all the joy I felt from him I also noticed that there was now a small note of fear in it. Fear of me rejecting him and leaving without a word. Fear of being alone again. Fear of being forgotten…

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. At the same time I tried to send him my feelings for him… And that I was also afraid.

Afraid of losing him.

“I will never leave your side, aibou…” he whispered in my ear. And with that he placed a small box in my hand. “Happy Birthday”

As I looked down I noticed the golden box with the small golden bow on it. “Is this…?”

“Yes, it’s a present for you.”

Curious I sat up straight and opened the box. In it was a small golden ring with carvings on the inner side.

 “I found it somewhere in my soul room as I was wandering around, trying to solve some mysteries again”, Yami explained. “It was in a room full of carvings, which didn’t make sense to me. As I tried to put the ring on it was like a silent but strong force told me not to wear it; that it belonged to you. And so I also have a birthday present for you”

I got the ring out of its golden prison and looked at it carefully. I couldn’t read the hieroglyphics either which were written into it, but besides this ring was… beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. I tried to figure out on which finger it might fit best and put it on my right ring finger.

It fitted like it was made especially for me.

“You know, when you’re giving a ring to someone it means that you really like him or her, or you even want to propose to your love” I explained to him while I played with it. I also started blushing by the simple thought of getting an engagement ring from Yami.

Well, calm down Yugi. It hadn’t been five minutes since you experienced his love for you, and now you’re thinking about marriage. Slow it down, man. But Yami wouldn’t make it any better.

“Maybe this is what this ring stands for. Maybe it belonged to my special one in the past. And now you’re my special one” he said while grabbing my hand, but avoiding to look into my eyes. “Maybe you were always my special one…”

“Yeah, that would be wonderful…” I whispered, not caring about my words anymore, but still causing a blush. Yami seems to understand and just squeezed my hand. “Don’t worry aibou. I won’t drag you down and force you to be with me forever and always. But… take it as a symbol of my gratitude and… “

He stopped at this and I looked up to him. There was also a little blush around his nose, his eyes shining with joy, but also with uncertainty, if he should say it. I smiled and shyly plant a light kiss on his cheek.

Man, I act bold. Thank you, Mister Alcohol. But I wasn’t afraid of being rejected anymore. Because he didn’t need to speak out this little magical word. And with him looking straight in my eyes, I knew he know it too.

Because we could feel it right in our hearts.

And – in knowledge of our feelings for each other – he leaned forward and kissed me.

 


End file.
